Broly: High Octane
by Raven6247
Summary: My first Fanfic. What if Broly returned with the help of the corrupt Dragon Balls, and was first able to attack years after the end of GT?


BROLY: High Octane

Life is nice. The air is pleasant. The water can be heard perfectly from the house. Surprising Vegeta found it seeing as for most of his life he refused to see things as they were. Bulma's death had impacted him more than he knew about. When she was buried all those years ago, Trunks was even shocked at him. Vegeta had become a different person, the person he had been all along. That wasn't to say he was totally different. He had just finished his daily regiment of exercise and was ready to start combat. If only he had someone to do battle with. Suddenly, Vegeta smiles and looks up as Vegeta Jr. arrives. Vegeta walks out. "Back again, I see." He says. VJR replies "Yeah, I came back to finish the job" then punches at Vegeta who catches his fist with his hand. "I guess straightening your hair DID make you soft." Vegeta says to which VJR replies "No, it just helps me not look like a fool". They then laugh and embrace in a hug.. "Its good to see you, boy!" Vegeta says as they walk inside Vegeta's beach property. VJR looks around and wonders how the old man he never met could have such nice stuff. To the left, two swords. "Grampa had good taste" VJR thinks as he looks at the sword to the left. "Why would Great Grampa want a broken sword?" he thinks as he looks to the other sword. He thinks that every time. "I wish I could find something for him to put there" VJR says as he sees an empty spot on the wall. VJR then notices to the right a giant Cloak over the window. He looks at it then looks at Vegeta and raises his eyebrow. "...I ran out of curtains" Vegeta says. VJR shakes his head and sits down. "Gramps, look. I've been feeling a bad aura for about a week now and I don't know what it is. Its like, I can feel someone biding his time, waiting to strike. I don't know what it is." VJR says. Vegeta laughs. "Boy, its nothing. You and that your roommate are the last saiyans...besides me of course. Its natural instinct to want to worry like this. Its nothing. I go through the same thing from time to time. I'm sure Goku is feeling the same way."

As Vegeta and VJR have a talk, all the way in West City, a seemingly familiar face is seen, but something is different. He's wearing...biker gloves? And his hair has red highlights in it. "Goku!" a long red headed girl says as she sees him across the way. The boy turns and waves, and walks over to her as everyone looks on. Even though he loves the attention, its times like this he wishes he wasn't given that name. They don't want him. They want his great grandfather. As GJR walks up to the girl, who is wearing a gold pendent necklace with a picture of her and GJR in it. He kisses her, then walks off with her. "So, did you tell him?" She asks. "Yeah, about that..." GJR responds. The girl sighs and says softly he has to tell VJR. GLR says back "I know. I know. I just don't know how he'd take it. He doesn't even know we're going out". "Well, we can't go around in secret like this, especially since we're getting married". "I know" GJR says back. "Tonight I'll do it. I'm going to tell him. I'm serious this time Katie. I'm going to tell him." As they walk, a guy and his friends walk up to the two of them. The leader says "Hey, Goku! I told you yesterday. I'm tired of you walking around campus like a hot shot. You stole my girlfriend, and embarrassed me!""Oh come on, Jack, we went out two years ago!" Jack replies "No, we went out until he came along. YOU were just too blind to see that. "Well, its better to be blind...than to have your eyes ripped out completely" GJR casually says. One of Jacks friends grabs GJR by his throat at Katie screams. GJR grabs his hand, twists it, and as the guy screams, kicks him backward onto a light pole. Another grabs GJR as Jack screams on to attack. GJR elbows the second guy then picks him up and tosses him into the first guy. A third guy runs at GJR who sidesteps it and trips his leg flipping him. GJR then slightly punches him down. As he turns. Jack smashes a bottle on GJR's face which has no effect whatsoever. Katie and Jack both look on in confusion as GJR sidekicks Jack onto the ground. GJR then fixes his shirt, then takes Katie's, sees if she's alright, then walks off with her. As they leave, Katie asks how he did that.

Across the world, an old man sits by a fire as theres a knock at the door. The old man gets up and answers it to see a hooded man in the darkness. As he looks on in fear, the man takes his hood off to show its Goku. "Camber!" he says. The old man laughs and brings Goku inside. As Goku enters, the old man says "I know why you're here, Goku." as he opens a hidden part of his house and pulls out a scroll. Goku says "Then you know why I can't stay long". The old man nods and opens the scroll to show the seven corrupt dragon balls drawn on it. Goku looks at it then at the old man. The old man says "Read on." Goku reads on that when the seven dragon balls were corrupted, their power managed to pierce the underworld for a brief moment. When it did, something came back out with it. However, in fusing with the power, whatever came out's power was quadrupled. Fortunately, the fusing also turned it into an infant. Due to its increased Life Span now from the fusing it remained an infant for a long time. Goku then looks down at the bottom to see a picture of the thing. "Oh...no..." Goku says.

Back at Vegeta's house, VJR is finishing a talk with Vegeta. As he leaves, Vegeta sits down, sighs, and meditates. In his mind, he thinks "It couldn't be...". VJR stops by his girlfriends apartment. "Mary?" he says. A short haired Brunette walks out and sees him and smiles. "I have the perfect thing for your place" she says. Vegeta says "Really?" though in his mind he cringes to think what it is. Mary walks out with a big clock. As she gets closer, she shows VJR whose on it. "Here! This guy was a great warrior many years ago. He defeated man and machine for us." Mary says. VJR looks at it closely. "Hey. That's Goku's great grandfather!" he says. Mary gasps. "Goku's grandfather beat the one they called Cell?" she asks. "No, that was his other great grandfather." he says as Mary becomes confused. Vegeta looks outside. "Where's your car?" he asks. She replies that its in the shop. Outside, Katie and GJR look to see a certain car is gone. "I guess she's not home yet" Katie says. "We'll wait and tell her first." Katie and GJR walk into the building. Vegeta stops meditating, looks to the left, then charges out the door and flies off. He goes SSJ2 and lands on an island in front of a monstrous man with reddish black hair and red eyes with his back turned "It is you..." Vegeta says. The man turns around to see Vegeta over his shoulder, and laughs. Vegeta "...Ok, Broly. So you got a dye job. LET'S DANCE!"

As VJR and Mary look at stuff in her apartment, the door unlocks. Mary and VJR look over to see Katie and GJR walk in. "Oh you're home!" Katie says and GJR and VJR see each other. During an semi awkward silence, a sound is heard and as GJR and VJR look to the direction, they then grab their girlfriends and push them down at Vegeta flies through the wall and out the other. He hits a building two blocks away. A green blast flies through the city and goes for Vegeta but is deflected by a blast VJR fires as GJR grabs Katie and has Mary jump on his back. VJR says "Gramps?" as he and GJR fly out at the same time, just as Broly destroys that building. GJR takes the screaming girls and tries to fly to a safe place. Suddenly, Broly appears behind him. GJR slightly tosses Katie and catches her vertically. He then arrogantly says "Hold on" then speeds up. He rolls to the left to dodge a blast from Broly, then goes vertical then spins to the left to dodge another one then backflips over another and flies straight down and flies around many corners to lose Broly. GJR then drops Mary off, then speeds around again then drops Katie off at the same spot. GJR then flies around even more seemingly having fun, until he runs into Broly. GJR looks up to see Broly look at him. "Kakkk...KAKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he says as GJR raises his eyebrows in a combination of confusion and downright amazement as his anger.

VJR moves Vegeta to a safe location then tries to ask him whats going on, but Vegeta gets up and tries to go back to Broly. VJR tries to stop him and asks him who that is, to which Vegeta replies, "He's going to kill us all." As VJR tries to comprehend what he just heard, GJR is heard screaming in the distance and a small cloud of dust is seen. Vegeta charges at Broly before VJR can stop him, and VJR follows. As VJR flies forward, Vegeta goes out of view, then quickly back into view as he propels backwards. VJR dodges him and goes for Broly. VJR speeds up and thinks "One hit should do it". just as Broly vanishes and reappears above VJR and elbows his back. Katie and Mary look around from where GJR dropped them off and sees a Car Shop. Mary grabs Katie and runs to it. VJR hits the ground and as Broly follows for a follow up, GJR energy blasts him in the face, which only irritates him. Broly then casually throws another beam that hits GJR and pushes him back and blows up. Vegeta flies in and kicks Broly in the face. Broly simply grabs Vegeta's leg, twists it. then spins rapidly and lets him go. As Vegeta flies away, VJR and GJR do a high-low attack with GJR taking out Broly's leg. while VJR attacks Broly's chest. Broly flips then recovers and Punches GJR while kicking VJR at the same time. Both fly back and see Broly coming towards them. but Vegeta intercepts him. "Thats it!" GJR says and takes his shirt off and throws it down. "You really think thats going to help?" VJR says as they both go SSJ3. "...It could." GJR says back as they both charge toward Broly. VJR asks if GJR is really dating Katie, to which GJR says yes, then states they are engaged as they reach Broly. "Nice of you to not tell me" VJR says as he dodges a punch. GJR follows behind VJR and kicks Broly in the face as he punches at VJR while saying "I thought it would be weird.dodges kick It is Mary's sisterKnee." he says. VJR responds "Well, Punch Mary's my girlfriend. Punch Not Katie. I have no control over that. I could care less about thisis punched back" "Well that's goodPunched back too" GJR responds.

Both recover and throw energy blasts at Broly, who deflects them. VJR and GJR and both see Mary's car on the road and VJR goes for it while GJR distracts Broly. VJR picks up the car and flies it toward the city limit, until Broly throws a blast that way. VJR turns, dodging it, and flies to the left. Broly throws another blast that comes from the side and VJR descends and dodges it then turns to see Broly ahead of them. As he charges a blast, The girls turn to see GJR tackle Broly from the side and take them through a wall. As they pass, they see Broly throw GJR to the side then fly out of the hole. VJR speeds up and the girls turn to see Broly appear over VJR's shoulder and blast him. The car goes in the air and Broly goes to blast it, but is hit by a blast from Vegeta, which gets Broly's attention. GJR catches the car and speeds off with it. He leaves it out of the city and flies back. VJR meets him and both fly toward Broly who knocks Vegeta back down and turns just as GJR and VJR double kick him back into a building. They stop, nod at each other, then both toss an energy blast for after affect at him. As it hits they turn to go get Vegeta and leave, then turn around as they then hear Broly scream and look to his direction to see a huge greenish red blast hit, then see a Reddish Yellow hue in the distance. Then a huge green blast appears that both dodge. The blast separates and comes back at both of them who fly away, then cross paths making the blasts collide, then circle around Broly and hit him from both sides. After they hit him, they both bounce off of him and Broly seems completely unaffected. He then kicks GJR off the ground like a soccer ball then goes to hit VJR who dodges and kicks Broly again, only to have Broly grab his leg and toss him in the air and knock him down, then pop up behind him and knock up up, then down, then up,. then down again, then up again. As VJR goes up, GJR attacks again. Broly stands there and lets him attack, then grabs his fist and flips him stomach up then Hammer fists him down. As he plummets to the ground, Vegeta hits a desperation Gallick Gun, which Broly sees, chuckles and punches causing the beam to reverse, while still using Vegeta's power, and hit Vegeta. As the explosion is occurs, VJR and GJR are heard saying "FU...SION! HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" as a bright light is seen.

Broly looks over to see Vegito 2.0 fly up and stand in front of him. Broly looks on in confusion, then rushes toward Vegito who rushes at him as well and hits Broly first, propelling him back. Broly recovers only to have Vegito hit him again. Broly flies back and recovers again as Vegtio attacks again but this time Broly dodges the hit and punches Vegito in the face knocking him back. As Vegito flip recovers, Broly attacks but Vegito blocks it and the two engage in frantic battle. Meanwhile, Vegeta manages to make it to his feet and see what's going on. He watches in amazement that two people with that little saiyan blood in them can do this. As the fight battles on, Broly shoots an energy blast that Vegito deflect and sends a blast to Broly which Broly deflects and both engage in more combat. Vegito uppercuts Broly and catches his leg as he goes up and spins him around with full strength and throws him. Broly vanishes from view due to the speed and power of the throw, then suddenly Vegtio spins and flips Broly from an apparent full speed sneak attack, and slams Broly all the way to the ground. As Vegito stands up, Broly starts to stand up, then falls, and stands up again. "Its over." Vegito says. Broly laughs. Vegeta flys over and sees whats going on. "NO!!!!!!! RUN!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta says but Vegito ignores it. "Don't make me do it." Vegito says as Broly continues laughing. Suddenly his laughter turns to horrific screaming as his body size increases. His hair becomes dark reddish yellow, his aura is now Red with Yellow tint lines and his eyes are now Dark Yellow with Red Pupils. Vegeta stares in horror at this at Vegito smirks. As Katie and Mary drive away, Katie sees something in the air. "NO!" she screams. Suddenly, Vegito defuses. VJR and GJR realize what has happened: They got careless and the time ran out. GJR says "I think we're in trouble" to which VJR agrees. Vegeta, VJR, and GJR all look on in fear when suddenly a distant voice rings out: "KAAAAAAAAAA..." Vegeta's eyes widen and he looks around. "It can't be..." "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." Broly recognizes the voice too. "Kaka...kaakaaa..." HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." Broly screams "KAKAROTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as Goku suddenly appears in front of Broly in shades of his battle with Cell as he screams "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and delivers a Kamehameha wave.

Of course this has no effect on Broly who screams and starts to get angrier and more powerful. Goku gives Vegeta a bag and says "Senze Beans. All three of you take on NOW" Goku goes SSJ4 and says "Don't take too much time" then rushes Broly with a series of attacks that Broly either blocks or dodges then Broly retaliates to which Goku also blocks or dodges. As this happens, GJR and VJR both look on in amazement at SSJ4 Goku, then VJR says to GJR "Dude...tomorrow, we are SO doing that" to which Vegeta quietly and sarcastically remarks "Good luck..." As all three take the Senzu Beans, Goku and Broly commence battle. They vanish and reappear throughout several points in the city repeatedly. Finally, Broly appears in view and GJR and VJR attack. Of course Broly is barely even bothered by them and Backhands them away. Goku fights Broly again and Vegeta sees everything happening, and closes his eyes and gathers strength. He's going to need it for what he's about to try. He hasn't done this in years, and doesn't even know if he can do it anymore. Vegeta screams at the top of his lungs, and his body starts to change than goes back to normal. Goku and Broly both feel the power changes and Goku starts to smile. Vegeta's body goes back to normal, and then Vegeta screams again, this time getting louder by the second, and his body changes. The hair returns to his body and as his body finally changes, Vegeta lets out a long final scream as he completes the transformation. He did it. Vegeta actually did it. "This is no time to gloat. I haven't gotten long" he thinks. Vegeta flies up to Broly as he knocks Goku back and Vegeta kicks Broly in the head, knocking him back. Goku and Vegeta stand side by side against Broly. Before they can chat, VJR and GJR join them. VJR and GJR both notice Vegeta is the same way Goku is, and both nod at each other to further cement their plans. All four rush to Broly who is overtaken by Goku and Vegeta. He manages to push them both away, and then fights VJR and GJR who start to avoid his attacks and retaliate the best they can.

As they fight, Vegeta and Goku energy blast Broly knocking him to the side. Broly spins horizontally from the attack and fires his own blast while spinning which Goku and Vegeta dodge. VJR and GJR position themselves and fire dual Kamehamehas that hit Broly and cause him to stagger. Vegeta and Goku then both fire their own respective beams at Broly who manages to be able to hold them off and repel them back. He then uses his power to set up a Meteor Shell that starts to push back the beams. Goku screams for everyone else to do another attack as he hold the blast back as long as he can. VJR sets up a Galick Gun with all of his power , while VJR does the same with a Kamehameha Wave. Goku, while holding the beam back with his Kamehameha Wave, starts to charge another one. Vegeta, with the last of his power sets up his last attack. "FINNNNNAAAAALLLLLLLLLL FLASSSSSHHH!!!!!!" He yells as he does the attack. He then goes from SSJ4 to normal and falls to the ground. The beam hits the Shell and starts to make it yellowish and pulsate. GJR and VJR both unleash their attacks at the same time which fuse and then hit the Shell, causing it to be larger and have spikes in the pulsating power. Goku unleashes his fully powered SSJ4 Kamehameha wave with hits the shell, causing it to have a to change from Yellow to red to blue rapidly and repeatedly and go to Broly. Broly stops the shell even now, but he screams as his hands begin to smoke. VJR and GJR then look at each other and casually toss two energy blasts that hit the shell and cause it to engulf Broly. Broly screams as it overtakes it and everyone watches as he screams "Kakarott!!!!!!" while he disintegrates and vanishes. As everything calms down, VJR and GJR power down and look around at the city, which is pretty much gone. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY TV!" GJR says as he flies off. VJR looks on in shock. As this happens, Goku sees GJR fly away, and smiles. Vegeta manages to sit up. "Just like old times huh, Kakarot?" he says as he looks around to see Goku is gone. He looks around more, then sees The Power Pole laying on the ground in front of him. Vegeta picks it up and looks at it. "Thanks..." he says. A few minutes later, GJR and VJR meet up and go to find their girlfriends. VJR says "So, you're engaged?" to which GJR says "Yeah.". VJR than replies "Thats good, because I'm proposing to Mary tonight." and speeds off. GJR then looks on in disgust. "What, wait? So thats it?! You're just going to do that and leave?! What kind crap is that?! I thought I was your friend!" he says and he speeds off.


End file.
